


Your Perfect

by Akifall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: After the death of Mary, John thinks Rosie need's a second parent- it turns out she's already picked someone.





	1. Chapter 1

Dull. 

A word once reserved for his best friend. John Watson sat across from his date staring down at the purple tablecloth with more interest as the blonde omega spoke about her day. John knew it was a mistake the moment they sat down together, no doubt would the woman make a perfect submissive pet for the likes of a macho Alpha, and she would indeed make a wonderful mother.   
But as she reached across the table and suggestively hinted that her heat was approaching, John recoiled from her touch and apologized without really meaning it. The date ended with him promising that he’d call her sometime before he turned on his heel and promptly forgot her name.   
On his way home he picked up a take-away for his… Sherlock, double checking the order to make sure everything was perfect before heading back home, to Baker Street. 

It hadn’t been long since he had moved back in with his daughter, and surprisingly enough Sherlock had taken to parenting like he was born to do it; often hearing Rosie cry before John could in the middle of the night and rocking the child back to sleep.  
Rosie was now 2 years old, an age where her hands wanted to grab wherever she could reach. The small child was dotted on by the likes of Mrs Hudson and Molly alike, and surprisingly Mycroft had made efforts to bring her gifts on his visits.   
There was no doubt that Rosie was truly loved and cherished and John wanted to keep it that way. But he felt a tug at his heart whenever he saw Sherlock cradling his daughter and if he was being quite honest with himself; the image of Sherlock flushed against him with a belly full of his child had surfaced many a time. John quickly threw himself onto dating websites and tried to find a suitable match for him.  
And he found them all. 

Completely Dull  
-  
The takeaway was warm despite the rainfall, John wasn’t so lucky. The ex-solider shook his head to dispel some of the water and peeled his coat off, quickly placing it over a radiator before ascending the stairs.

As he came to the shared flat he juggled the take-away to his other hand and pulled out his keys, unlocked the door and stepped inside.   
He was unprepared for the smell. Rosie Watson was sleeping quietly in the arms of one Sherlock Holmes. His best friend was rocking his daughter against his chest, mumbling sweet words into her forehead. But what caught John off guard was a motherly scent, the scent that clung to those who wanted to protect their loved ones; as he watched Sherlock soothe his child, John recognized the way adoration and care radiated through the room and finally Sherlock looked up at John. 

John dropped the bag and made his way towards the omega, yes an omega, how did he not realize before? He recollected the bland scent that came off Sherlock, the need to shower in separate bathrooms and the way Sherlock would disappear for a few nights, his eyes lingering on John’s accusingly. 

Sherlock’s eyes widened as John cupped his face before he glanced down at their daughter. Sherlock had unknowingly accepted Rosie as his own to which Rosie in return had accepted Sherlock as her mother; pressing into his chest and inhaling the scent only a mother could provide.   
“You’re amazing.” John whispered brushing his thumb across sharp cheekbones. Sherlock blinked back at John before his turned his attention to their daughter as she mumbled something and squirmed in his arms. 

“I think it’s time for bed little one.” John mumbled before scooping Rosie up ignoring her weak protest as she was forced to let go of Sherlock. Sherlock caught hold of her flailing hand and Rosie wrapped her hand around his finger.   
-  
Once Rosie had been put to bed, Sherlock began dishing out the take-away, scooping rice into his mouth as he crouched nervously in his seat. He heard John mumbling to his daughter and couldn’t help but check his pulse, it had indeed elevated.   
Once John resurfaced, Sherlock felt the heat crackling between them and suddenly it was all too overwhelming, and John was on his knees resting his head against Sherlock’s leg and holding his hand.   
“My Sherlock, please Bond with me.” John asked. Sherlock shuddered as John looked up with intense longing and want; Sherlock guided his hand through John’s hair and smiled gently.   
“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-bond... James Bond, sorry, anyway again it's here. Not explicit just yet, I kinda wanted to write fluff for once before they do the do

Sherlock was nervous.  
His eyes flickered towards the alpha. John was closing the curtains tight, a smile on his features as he thought of the man behind him; he was going to take very good care of him. 

Many people assumed that Sherlock was rude and uncaring; this was so far from the truth. Sherlock in some ways was the complete opposite; the heart that he had once kept secret was now vulnerably exposed. The love for their friends, the childish excitement for biscuits, his protection over Rosie and now- as John turned to Sherlock and saw the man swallow nervously- his love for John Watson.  
Because Sherlock Holmes had been in love with John Watson for so very long and deep down John knew- he knew from the moment that Irene had exposed his heart and shown it to him. 

Sherlock felt the bed dip as John sat beside him and for a moment they just sat there, and then Sherlock began to nervously undo his shirt, a button sliding free before John caught his hand. 

“Hey, come ‘ere” John mumbled as he pulled the shaking man into his arms. Sherlock sighed as he was embraced, his head resting over John’s shoulder as the doctor stroked his back tenderly. 

“People are gonna talk John.” Sherlock teased lightly, John smiled warmly pulling back until Sherlock was looking down at him slightly.  
“People do little else.” He chuckled and together they laughed, Sherlock’s eyes crinkled and John bumped their foreheads together as he continued to laugh. For a moment they caught their breath before silence came between them and John stared at Sherlock before craning his head and placing a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s lips. 

Sherlock’s eyes widened in surprise as the doctor pulled away and silence again followed suit, before John leaned down again and Sherlock met him in the middle.  
The pair kissed, their hands coming together slowly as the kiss deepened. John felt Sherlock entwine their fingers before Sherlock fell back and allowed John to crawl on top of him. Slowly John began undoing his shirt buttons, pressing gentle kisses to the nervous detective. 

Chest exposed, Sherlock shivered when John’s finger ran up his chest and came to rest at his face; they looked at one another.  
“John, I’ve never…” Sherlock began before his face flushed and he looked away embarrassed.  
“No one has ever; no one has wanted to-“John gently brought Sherlock’s face back to his and sighed.  
“I want to, god I want to.” He mumbled and Sherlock’s eyes glimmered with conflict.  
“I’m not normal John. I can’t be anything like those women you like.” Sherlock breathed to which John responded by bending down and sucking on Sherlock’s collarbone. 

Sherlock moaned as John explored him with his hands and tongue. John stopped at one of the detective’s nipples and then took it into his mouth suckling greedily. Sherlock twitched at the sensitivity and cried out as John rolled his tongue over his taunted flesh.  
When John pulled away, Sherlock looked wrecked. 

“They’re boring Sherlock, not like you. You’re all I ever wanted.” John replied honestly. Sherlock felt himself blink back the tears as John cradled his face lovingly.  
“I love you.” John said, and for once Sherlock let the tears slid from his eyes as his heart filled with joy and hope and love. Sherlock leaped at John a moment later, kissing desperately and rocking his hips.  
“I love you to, John, my John, my alpha.” Sherlock kept placing quick kisses on John’s face before he fell back on the bed and drew John to him. 

Sherlock wasn’t in heat, so a bond couldn’t happen just yet but Sherlock presented his neck for John. John quickly descended and bit into the offered flesh.  
This was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this was meant to be a one-shot, I'm really bad at writing long fanfics and I'm some nervous about writing explicitness so I usually just make it a mature rating or smash the key-bored randomly until the worst written porn happens :D

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta or editor or slice of cheese anything XD


End file.
